Star Wars Knights of the old republic
by Revan Starwalker
Summary: With The Death of Darth Revan, Darth Malak has started to take over the galaxy. Now the future of the Galaxy lies in the hands of a Man with a dark past.
1. Default Chapter

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

**STAR WARS  
KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC**

Four thousand years before the rise if the galactic Empire, The Republic verges of collapse. DARTH MALAK, last surviving apprentice of the Dark lord REVAN has unleashed a invincible Sith Armada upon an unsuspecting Galaxy.

Crushing All resistance Malak's war of conquest has left the Jedi order scattered and vulnerable as countless Knights fall in battle and many more swear allegiance to the new Sith master.

In the skies above the outer rim world of Taris, A Jedi battle fleet engages the forces of Darth Malak in a desperate effort to halt the Sith's galactic domination.


	2. Bio's

Ranik "Ace" Starwalker

Age: 23

Rank: Commander

Homeworld: Corellia

A Soldier by class, A Soldier by Reputation and a Scoundrel by the way he act's. A Veteran of the Mandalorian Wars, He was born on the world of Corellia to Mara Starwalker and Jonathan Starwalker, he has one sister, Jaina Starwalker. Ranik joined the Republic Fleet in the last year of the Mandalorian Wars. While Serving on the Republic Capital Class Starcuriser _Harbinger _He earned the Nickname of "Ace Starwalker" after destroying Three Madalorian Heavy Attack Cruisers with four Proton Missiles and one A-wing Fighter and promoted to commander of the Commando team, Omega Squad. After the War he was transferred to the _Endar Spire_ commanded by Commander Carth Onasi but the _Endar Spire_ was attack over Taris, can he make it off the ship in time before the ship turns into a flaming chunk of metal?

Carth Onasi

Age: 38

Rank: Commander

Homeworld: Telos

A career soldier at 38, Carth has seen more than his fair share of war. A skilled pilot and superior tactician, he has always faced his duty with grim determination, believing that loyalty and dedication to the Republic would see him through. He has come to discover, however, that not everyone holds this opinion.

Hailed as a hero of the Mandalorian War, when the Sith began threatening Republic space again, Carth thought that they could be fought like any other enemy, but their influence extends far past simple starships and blasters. Though he will not speak of it, a very personal betrayal has affected him deeply. Duty called him to fight the Sith, but now outright hatred threatens to replace it.

It's no longer clear whether he fights to stop the destruction, or to avenge what has already been destroyed.

Bastila Shan

Age: 19

Rank: Jedi Padawan

Homeworld: Talravin

To most, the Jedi order is more than a vocation; it is a calling. To a select few it is much more. Bastila Shan is the quintessential Jedi: trained from a very young age and gifted with a natural ability with the Force that has given her both renown and considerable pride. Despite her youth, Bastila is skilled in the rare art of Battle Meditation... through sheer force of will she can influence the course of a battle. One side is given courage and strength while the other is sapped of their will. This ability alone has put Bastila into the forefront of the Republic's plan to defeat the Sith.

Bastila is brash and impulsive. She is overconfident and seems to walk invincible through her world, though that is hardly the case. Bastila is well aware of the responsibility that presses down on her shoulders. Her Jedi masters urge her to be cautious, but Bastila turns every fiber of her being towards defeating the Sith menace and proving herself to the Jedi. No one doubts that she will one day be a great Jedi... but at what cost? Bastila possesses all the qualities that separate those special few destined to leave their mark on history, but her very youth and determination may be what ultimately consumes her. She has much to learn, and little time to learn it as the Sith menace continues to gather its strength.

Even in the dark halls where the Sith Lords gather, young Bastila is whispered to be a Jedi of note. Who knows the terrible cost of such dark praise?

Mission Vao

Age: 14

Homeworld: Taris

Surviving in the Lower City of Taris is no easy task, particularly for a young Twi'lek girl on her own. But Mission has not only survived in the hard world of the swoop gangs, she's thrived. Nobody knows the hidden alleys, backstreets and secret entrances in the Lower City like this former street urchin, and she's even been known to explore the creature-infested sewers of the Undercity itself.

Of course, such active curiosity is bound to create enemies, and there are some - particularly the Black Vulkar swoop gang - who would like to bring Mission's adventures to a permanent end. But despite the dangerous situations she constantly finds herself in, this spirited young Twi'lek always manages to find a way out. And if her quick reflexes, quick thinking and even quicker mouth can't save her, she always has one last card she can play: her eight foot-tall Wookiee companion, Zaalbar.

The odd pair have been inseparable ever since Zaalbar arrived on Taris, and despite the obvious contrasts between them, their friendship has benefited them both. Zaalbar knows that Mission will always come up with a plan to make sure they have food in their bellies and a safe place to stay. And Mission knows that whatever trouble her schemes might get them into, Big Z will always be there to watch her back.

Juhani

Age?

Rank: Jedi Padawan

Homeworld: Cathar

Juhani, like most Cathar who choose to join the Jedi Order, is locked in a never ending struggle to find a balance between her instincts and her training. The feline Cathar are known throughout the galaxy for their courage in battle, their fierce loyalty and their quick tempers; such intense passions can make it difficult for one of this proud species to follow the way of the light.

Yet Juhani has given herself fully to the Jedi, and she is determined to master both her volatile emotions and her ability in the Force. She strives to be a paragon of the Order; she has sworn to live her life completely by the Jedi code. Because of this, she does not easily accept failure in herself or in others.

Still, there are some among the Order who question whether this Cathar can ever learn to control her burning passions. It remains to be seen whether Juhani can live up to her own demanding standards, but even her own Master fears her impossible quest for perfection will result in frustration and despair... emotions that can lead to the dark side.

HK-47

Age?

Homeworld?

A self-sentient killing machine, it is obvious merely from its menacing appearance that HK-47 is far more than an ordinary combat droid. With a devastating arsenal of high-powered weaponry, a ruthless and single-minded pursuit of its termination targets, and a pre-programmed disregard for all organic life, this Hunter-Killer model is one of the most dangerous assassins in the galaxy.

Rumored to have been created by Czerka Corp to eliminate the heads of rival corporations, HK-47 is quite capable of laying waste to an entire building in an effort to dispose of a single target, as it has demonstrated on more than one occasion in the past. This wanton carnage, combined with the tendency of the droid's previous owners to come to rather gruesome ends, has led most civilized planets to issue explicit bans on all HK-model assassin droids.

But on the dangerous worlds of the Outer Rim, having a merciless, flame-throwing engine of destruction at your side can be quite useful... until it decides you're the next target

T3-M4

Age?

Homeworld: Taris

Utility droids of all makes and models are a common sight on every planet throughout the galaxy. The versatility of these handy little droids, combined with their reliable programming and affordability, has made them popular for everything from light janitorial duties to complex mechanical repairs and maintenance. Among the premier utility droids currently available are those in the T3 series. Though more expensive than most standard models, T3 droids contain the latest in advanced circuitry and programming, and are easily fitted with a variety of customized upgrades.

T3-M4, a prototype of the latest model in this prestigious line, was created in a droid shop on Taris to serve as a personal security unit for an anonymous buyer. Along with the standard functionality, T3-M4 was equipped with light armor plating and upgradeable weapon functionality. These combat capabilities, combined with the droid's innate computer slicing and code breaking skills, have led many to speculate about the identity of the droid's unknown buyer. Given the expense, abilities and advanced technology of this little droid, most suspect that T3-M4 is being fitted for something far more than a simple personal security position.

Jolee Bindo

Age?

Rank: Jedi Knight

Homeworld?

A former smuggler, and skilled Jedi, who has chosen to retreat from society and live out his days in seclusion and obscurity, Jolee Bindo cloaks himself in indifference to hide his sorrow. He appears as a cantankerous old man who readily dismisses the wide world and its troubles with an impatient wave of his hand, but his care and wisdom still shine through the many layers he has draped around his heart.

His story is unknown aside from rumors that he fought in the great war of Exar Kun four decades ago, a time when Jedi turned against Jedi and the dark side threatened to swallow the galaxy. What happened so long ago that would push a man to leave the Jedi order, to leave civilization itself and go into self-imposed exile in the deepest shadows of wild Kashyyyk? Jolee himself is not forthcoming and scoffs at any suggestion that he might be something more than what he appears: an old man.

One thing that is very clear; he is weary of this world and its endless, pointless struggles. He insists that all he wants is peace, but Jolee Bindo's eyes, the eyes of a fighter, the eyes of a Jedi - tell a different story.

Canderous Ordo

Age: 40

Rank: Mandalorian Commander

Homeworld?

Canderous Ordo makes his living as a mercenary, selling his services to the highest bidder. Most often this turns out to be an underworld figure wanting to capitalize on his considerable skills as a combatant, tactician, and outright thug. If his criminal clients knew where he learned his trade, however, even they might have second thoughts about hiring him.

Canderous is a Mandalorian, and as such, he was on the losing side of the Mandalorian Wars with the Republic. He was no foot soldier, however, and had an active hand in the planning and execution of many battles that did not go in the Republic's favor. There is a lot of blood on his hands, and he doubts that enough time has passed for people to view his actions as he does, with the impersonal eye of a career soldier. Likewise, he takes no insult from the defeat of his people. It was all just business.

For now, Canderous spends his time employed by Davik, a crime lord with influence throughout the Taris undercity. The traitorous actions of Revan and Malak and the current aggression of the Sith have distracted the citizens of the Republic to the point where they are no longer concerned about defeated enemies, and he can go about his business in peace. Working as a smalltime enforcer is not how he pictured his career ending up, however, and any offer for more interesting work would likely get serious consideration.

Zaalbar

Age?

Homeworld: Kashyyyk

The city world of Taris is a strange place to find a Wookiee, but Zaalbar has managed to create a life for himself there, far from the kilometer high wroshyr trees of his homeworld. Zaalbar will say little about why he left Kashyyyk, but it is obvious that the memories of his old life are painful.

Yet even though the secret miseries of Kashyyyk have been left behind, Taris brings its own brand of suffering. Aliens are never welcome on Taris, and this is particularly true for eight-foot tall, hair-covered giants capable of snapping one's neck with a single, casual swipe. Zaalbar's beastly appearance and strange language lead many to believe that he is nothing but an animal, barely capable of thought and useful only for his great strength and legendary Wookiee temper.

With these prejudices working against him, Zaalbar seemed destined to end up as an enforcer for one of the many swoop gangs on Taris. But a chance meeting with a young Twi'lek girl named Mission Vao saved him from a life of senseless violence. Mission recognized Zaalbar was more than a lumbering brute and the two quickly became the best of friends.

The strange pair are now a familiar site in Taris' Lower City, and whenever the irrepressible young Twi'lek gets into trouble, her Wookiee companion is always close by to help get her out.


End file.
